Now That I'm You Again
by DK21
Summary: Sequel to another fic of mine: "If I Were You". Basically, an extension of it. Setting is like 23 hours or so after "Summertime Record".
1. How It Started Once More

_Yeah, I know the anime ended and all... But I'm still in love with Kage Pro and I still ship KanoKido so much and I hate Jin as much since there wasn't enough of it in the anime and the only 'sufficient' KanoKido I get are merchs. _

_-And... I'm still... drunk... with... genderbend stories... Can't write any other fanfic because I have writer's block and my mind keeps being flooded with ideas for genderbent KanoKido- my mind's like bugging me to create a sequel, add angst if I can- haven't tried writing angst in a while, forget Yuukei Quartet for a while- since when I tried to write a fic for this group I failed, and shit. _

_(I kinda feel for Shaft now -for being too overly-drunk with Bakemonogatari in animating MCA.)_

**_So... After the yadda-yadda-yadda- This is the sequel to another fanfic of mine: "If I Were You"._**

**_This work of fiction is made by a fan. So basically, the things in here are a mix of some canon facts, based on some canon facts, parts of something canon, and the rest are headcanons- most of it are imagination's work. Enjoy. _**_(^ w ^)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: How it Started Once More:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV:<strong>

Life continued on and everything returned to our norm, faster than to what I've expected. It's been a month or so since our body-swapping incident, Kano is quite cooperative and promised to not to make any pranks by kissing me. So, yes, we've managed to maintain in the same body for a month now... but... It's been only a _day_ after everything that happened to us... after _that _happened to all of us... But things continued to be pretty the same for us... except of course, for Nee-san, Shintaro, and Kano.

* * *

><p><strong>The dork's still in love, with Nee-san, of course. So of course he'll try doing something and ask some assistance from me.<strong>

_"__So yeah, please Kido~"_

**And of course I had the commonsense (*cough-cough* ****_instinct_**** *cough*) to turn down any request of his that may cause trouble,**

_"__Ughhh..." Insert *Facepalm* "__**No.**__"_

**But he pleaded-**

_"__Danchooooouuuuuuu- C'mon, Kido It's just for-"_

**And pleaded-**

_"_

_Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido-Cmon-Kido-Please-Kido -_

_"_

**Until it was unbearable, until it was no longer considered at the level of 'PLEADING' and when I nearly bursted infront of Nee-san herself - I dragged him to the corner and talked to him.**

_"__Kano. No. I don't want to- and besides, you can act BETTER than me-"_

_"__Yup, but YOU are better acting as ME."_

_"__-what?"_

_"__C'mon, I'll just watch you act like 'me' for a week- then that's it!"_

_"__Why do you even-"_

_"__Kido. You know best why I'm like this."_

_"__Kano, st-"_

_"__Tsubomi, I still like 'her'."_

**We somehow ended up in an agreement... Wherein Kano acts as me and I act as Kano. Both of us are benefited from it in some sort of way. Both of us no longer know how we act around Nee-san and we both hate being indifferent infront of her and infront of everyone else... and since we know each other better than ourselves... Why not act as the other whom we know much better than our very selves?**

**So yeah... If this was actually just a joke... then damnit. Goddamnit. I fell for it...**

"Well, then let's just wish that it wasn't." I sighed as I dove to the sweet-smelling bed sheets... Marry placed too many fabric conditioner on this... I'll tell her off tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's POV:<strong>

_Kido agreed! I have never thought that she would really agree with this! _That was seriously the only thing I have in my mind right now... Finally, something to do! It was hard behaving really REALLY well after the body-swapping incident -_none of you people know how hard it is!_ And not to mention that just twenty-four hours ago we somehow managed to stop that snake from murdering all of us _-It was seriously hard to do something crazy after that._ My hands and sleeves were practically empty, and they kept itching for me to do something!

But, on another thought, I have never actually thought that she'd agree on anything with me- Well, save a few instances, but... for her to actuaaaaalllyyyyyy agree on a _'joke'_...haha... if she finds out that I was just messing around with her... I'm dead...

I stopped for a while and considered it. "Nah, as if she'll find out~" _but damn... That also means that I have to continue this joke right?_

_It is my fault that she agreed with me... But I only did it since the only thing I remember doing infront of Nee-chan was fooling around with Kido and Seto... uwuuuuuu..._

I prepared my stuff as I was about to slip myself off the window, when I remembered. _I don't actually have to continue my night strolls anymore._ Nee-chan's _alive_ now so I don't actually have to visit a _living person's 'grave'_, right? So I was stuck there, on the window sill, staring at the streets, thinking of what I should be doing instead... After a while I stared back into my room.

_Hmm... A 'Kano' stripped from his daily night strolls..._The thought suddenly surfaced in my train of thoughts and my mouth unconsciously opened into a mischievous curve... _Grinning in my helplessness to change, huh... _I sighed and re-entered the room, closed the windows and sat on top of my bed.

_Sleep? I guess that's not really out of the question..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Side Note 1: <em>****_I have lost the right to argue whether Kano, Kido, and Seto are poor or not. They seem pretty rich to me. _**

**_And another side note: _****_Konoha's staying in this fan fic -although the setting is a few hours after Kuroha disappeared and such. _**

**_Random Last Note: _****_Lengthy fics aren't my forte _****_and I'll update whenever I felt like it..._**


	2. Anticipation

_Clarifications for those who read "If I Were You": Oh yeah, starting from now on, I'd be addressing 'Mary' as 'Marry'... besides,__「マリ」__could be read as Mari, Meary, Marie, Marry, Mary, etc. anywayyyy..._

**_Oh yeah, starting from this chapter, I'm also dropping all of the honorifics except for "Nee-chan" and "Nee-san", and in a few other exceptions... _**

**_Aaaaaaaannnnnddddd sorry for the lame chapter title... If you have any _**_suggestions__**, I'll gladly change the chapter title for you.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Anticipation...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's POV:<strong>

So basically Kido and I started swapping-bodies voluntarily~ It's kinda nice to have an ability that can be easily controlled- but what makes it better is that I could see Kido's very cute expression~! She closes her eyes so cutely and turns crimson rose every time I kiss her! She always looks so vulnerable in those times, so of course she hates it! How many times have we swapped already? Two~ _A kiss for us to swap bodies and another for us to go back_. Have I been smacked? About a hundred times already.

Well, things happened and today we're going to an outing! We have to wait for Nee-chan since she decided to live in our old house, Kidoand I are going to transfer there after we're done fixing our stuffs- Seto stays since Marry wants to stay in the old base;We also have to wait for Shintaro too since Momo left so early~ She was so excited that she arrived at the base in exactly **FOUR** O'CLOCK in the morning!

"Ah, It's Nee-chan!" I say as I spotted Nee-chan, (_Wow! Her dress suits her!),_ waiting on a bench under a tree- our meeting place, when Momo stopped me and pointed another figure coming close to her...

"Onii-chan!" she gasps,

"Danchou! Conceal us!" Takane whispered to Kido and the next thing I knew, we were hiding behind a Moca-Cola vending machine.

"Why are we hiding?" Konoha tried asking before Takane stuffed his mouth with some kebabs.

"Shuttap, and watch..." She said with a grin as Shintaro sat near Nee-chan. "Something's about to happen..."

They started a conversation, Nee-chan and Shintaro. Kido's cheeks suddenly turn bright red. Seto smiles and uses the back of his hand to cover his forming blush. Marry covered her pink face but then peeps through the crack between her middle and index fingers. Momo covers her mouth with her hand, presumably suppressing a grin. Takane's grin was growing wider. Konoha's mouth opened slightly and his expression turned from nonchalant to surprised. Hibiya caught up to what's happening and blushed furiously. It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't understand what's going on...

_"__Uhm, Shintaro-kun-"_

_"__Ayano."_ Nee-chan and Shintaro said at the same time. They turned away slowly, a slight blush nested on their cheeks.

_Oh. They're finally gonna confess to each other, aren't they?_

That's when I was suddenly pulled and-

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV:<strong>

The expression of the face infront of me changed from 'neutral' to 'confused'. That face was _my own_. Kano stared at me in the state of shock, and before he could speak I placed a finger infront of him and mouthed _"I'll take over". _He clamps his mouth shut and simply nodded. With a smile. And when I was finally feeling good about being able to do something for him, the others sighed. I turned around, alarmed, thinking: _Oh shit, did they saw us kiss- _then I noticed that their disappointed sighs wasn't towards us. I pried a look into Nee-san and Shintaro's direction. Both have an air of awkwardness surrounding them. No need to tell me. They... didn't confess, did they?

_So much for the anticipation._

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Takane exclaims, showing her frustration in her snarl as she waved to Nee-san and Shintaro at the same time exposing herself from the range of my ability to conceal. _I guess I should follow too..._

_"__Mou! What's taking you guys so loooooooong!" _I shouted as I exposed myself too. The others followed shortly, forcing the two to start walking to our direction...

"Hai~" Nee-san said with a smile as Shintaro followed shortly after, scratching his nape.

_Well, whatever... Kano gives a sign that he's alright... that he could somehow function well and all... _

_I guess I just need to wait for a chance to kiss Kano now._

_-but seems like I missed that chance earlier or something since I can't see any chance at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's POV:<strong>

Whenever there was an 'opening'- A chance to change back, someone would always check on one of us and we'd lose the chance and somehow end up acting an intense staring battle... Well the only opportunity I could see is grabbing Kido by the arm and dragging her into somewhere away from them, activate her eye ability and kiss her... It'll be seen as a normal behavior of 'Kido' anyway- since she hates showing her violent side to Nee-chan, it's kind of expected that she'll drag me off somewhere else to scold me and ask me to behave, right?

But even _that _chancewasn't given to us.

Before I could grab Kido by the arm, Momo caught me.

"Ki-Kisaragi?" I stuttered intentionally, "Marry too?!" I say, announcing the obvious as Marry coils her arms around Kisaragi's.

Nee-chan grab me by the other, "Nee-" _*bites tongue*_ **"-san!"**

Takane grins at us as Nee-chan coils her free arm on Takane's, "We GIRLS are going to spend the rest of the day bonding with each other!" She says in her sing-song voice, "And you pieces of crap could just return to the base or do the same." She says in her bitch mode.

"Eh? But I want to be with you..." Konoha says bluntly, making her blush redly- gaining a few smirks from the guys, an understanding look from me _(mou... grinning would be Out of Character...)_, and a few giggles from the girls.

"T-T-T-THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" She declares in a shrilly manner!

_"__Really?" _Shintaro challenges her with a smirk, gaining an infuriated look from Takane. _Ohhh... He raises his hands up in defeat._

"Let's GOOOOO!" Nee-chan and Momo declared in unison as Takane scoffs and as Marry simply smiles-

Kido's face looked alarmed. _A WHOLE day with the girls. _Some sign of sudden realization occurs and horror appears on her face. **_"Wait- I DON"T WANT TO-"_** And before I could protest I was dragged into a random department store.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_We've been walking for hours..." _I groaned as I walk- no, DRAGGED my feet to the girls' direction_... _Floating must be nice... If only it was humanly possible for humans to float in the air... That will be nice...

_It's scary the way these girls can drag 'Kido' into doing something they want. _I'll make sure to apologize to Kido for always laughing whenever _this _happens -later once we swap back. _Well, whatever~ Back into acting as Kido~_

_Hmm... We've been walking in-and-out of shops with no particular intention to stay for even a minute... let's try looking for a cute dress and show some slight interest on it- maybe that will make them stop for a while..._

I stopped right infront of a display, inside a store, a white frilly dress. The top part was simple; it was strapless and was cut cleverly to add volume to the bust. A three-inch silver belt separated the upper part from the lower part of the dress. The skirt part wasn't as simple as its top; It's long length had three layers- probably satin, something-fabric, and gossamer-fabric formed into large white delicate-looking roses that reaches the ground. I can't stop thinking how Kido would look like in that dress. Seeing _Tsubomi _being surrounded by _flowers in full bloom... _The irony that her name means _'a flower bud'. _

But something was itching me, like something was pretty out of place... _Why would someone wear something like this for casual attire? _

_Oh, a bouquet_- I failed to notice earlier that the mannequin was holding one. A bouquet of about-to-bloom white roses, a perfect partner for...

"A WEDDING dress!"Nee-chan squeals from behind, "So Tsubomi _is_ at the age when she's interested to wear one~"

_"__I-I-It's not how it looks like-" _I tried saying while goddamn stuttering- _Wait, I DO have to stutter, right?_

"You do have _taste_ though..." Takane says, examining the gown from up and down...

"I wonder how it will look like if Danchou wears it..." Marry wonders a loud...

Nee-chan, Takane, and Momo caught on... "I wonder..." the three said in unison as all of their glances shifted to my direction...

"May I help you?" A sales-lady asks. The first thing I noticed is that the store's name was cleanly embroidered on her uniform.

_"__No Thank Y-"_

"We'd like to try on a few of the dresses!" The three declares as they shoved me into the shop, and of course, though hesitant, Marry followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV:<strong>

We've been following Kano and the girls for the past two hours or so... If only I could, I'd walk right to them and knock off his head- I would 'cuz- why is he acting so blankly? His act is a disappointment. He reacts to next than nothing except for his tired feet and pictures of those sexy-looking beautiful models in the shops- If he could just get a frigging clue that Nee-san and the others are just waiting for him to show some reaction on- well, _anything at all! _

Oh... he stops..._ AT A FRICKING __**BRIDAL GOWN**__ STORE- FUCK YOU KANO, I KNOW THAT YOU'RE BREWING TROUBLE- _but the dress that he stares at... really does seem good...

"hmm... she does seem spell-bound to the dress..." Seto remarks with a smile, _ughhh... act like Kano..._

_"__pfft... of course she does~ She wouldn't be Kido if she doesn't like those girly things~" Oh god, please make sure that I'm saying these things correctly -On another note... "That 'she' noticed the dress... I wonder why though..."_

"Of course she notices it. Girls like those kind of stuffs, and she's still a girl after all..." Hibiya says, crossing his arms infront of him, I smiled a little.

_"__Yup, yup~ Hibiya-kun is right! Danchou... really is a girl after all." _I say with a grin. _Ugh, that idiot... Did he really just allow them to drag him inside...?_

Shintaro just sighs, "Kano, c'mon, let's just leave them be... we've already wasted two hours just following them... I think we should stop..."

_"__Ne, Shintaro-kun. Let's have a bet- I bet that you'd like to see how Nee-chan looks like in a wedding dress~" _Instantaneously, I get a reaction. _"I also bet that you'd like to see Marry-" _I say pointing to Seto, _"-Momo, and Takane-" _I say to Hibiya, Konoha respectively, _"-In a wedding dress too~!" _Their faces were absolutely priceless –even Konoha's! 

_"__Well~ Whatever, I want to see them up close too!~ Saa, who's coming with me?"_

* * *

><p>"Can I help you with something?" An attendant confronts us, maybe puzzled that a group of guys entered a store for bridal gowns- <em>Well,<em> _I won't blame her._

_"__Ah- We're just looking for our companions, they said that they're in this shop- or are there other branches of this store throughout the mall?"_

"We have five other outlets throughout the mall."

_"__FIVE!"_ I said in a surprised manner, none of the people with me reacts... "Seto, try calling Kido..." I suggested, and for some reason, he does so and gains an answer, immediately, he puts it on hand-free.

"Ah! Kido We-"

"H-h-h-h-hai?" with that, Seto blushes,

"M-M-M-M-Marry?"

"Ah! Seto-kun- MI-MI-MINNA-SAN?!" Marry says as she appears from one of the fitting rooms –In a frilly white wedding gown with light pink highlights. Seto blushes... no... how do I explain this to you... I don't know...

Marry blushes too and disappeared into the room where she appeared from. Seto, of course, ran after her immediately. "M-Marry! Wait!"

_"__GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" _Someone shouts, Ene. Alarmed, Konoha dashed off too, I followed along with the other guys, and saw all of them –ALL of them in bridal gowns.

Now that I'm closer I see Marry's dress in full length, It was _frilly _all right -her whole ensemble from head to toe consisted of frills; her veil, her dress, her gloves, even her bouquet of camellias... EVERYTHING had frills on it. It somehow complimented her wavy hair the same way the light touches of pink in every part of her dress compliments her eyes, her complexion, and her very pink cheeks...

Nee-san who wears a shocked and embarrassed expression, also wore red _(as expected)_. A red Chinese wedding dress. Her hair was styled in a clean up-do and was fixed in place by two red ornamental chopsticks. Her long gown that barely reached her ankles was decorated with images of flowers and had a slit on the right side that starts from an inch above her knee to the length of the dress. She wore it nicely...

Ene -for the first time, had her pig tails off, and had instead chest-length straight hair. She wore a classical choice. Her whole gown seemed to be made of silk; her top was cut into a shape that resembles a heart, beads and pearls adored her neck, her silky white gloves stops above her elbows, her skirt speaks volumes of layers of fabric, her train was unusually longer and her bouquet was that of pink and yellow roses. I never thought that she'd pick something so simple and plain. I always thought that she being "Super Pretty Cyber Girl Ene", she'd choose something so 'big' and 'fab', well if anything, it shows how simple she could be at times...

Momo, as expected, had a bizarre taste. She picked a mixture of vintage and "haute couture" - She had a simple embroidered top that covers up to her palms and to her waist- After that, nothing else could be considered as normal. The 5-inch gold ribbon that separates the upper and lower part of her dress also serves as the boundary of 'normal' and 'abnormality'. A gigantic gold-colored wire hoop, that starts from her waist under the belt and ends just shortly below the knees, was enamored with random things from white ribbons, chains, flowers, to a pair of wooden doves pecking at a piece of fabric that even had the word 'wedding' beautifully embroidered to it. To be honest, the hoop looked like a cage, the contents inside could barely be seen like Momo's long top (her top stops just above her knees), and her white nearly-knee high boots. Her bouquet is something pretty strange too, It was a bouquet of orange, green, blue and golden roses...

_"__-What happened-" _Kano was able to say as he materialized from behind a curtain. After a second he simply disappeared into thin air...

_Was he... also wearing a wedding dress...? _

"Tsubomi!" Nee-san exclaims after the feat, mindlessly, I immediately went after the figure that disappeared somewhere before me, into what was behind the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's POV:<strong>

It was swift and chaste, it was purely accidental though... Out of pure embarrassment, I dove back into the curtains of the dressing area. After realizing how stupid it was, I decided to turn back, only to meet Kido face to face. Our lips brushed each other for a moment, but there was that tingling sensation, and it was enough for the two of us to swap back. The two of us stared at each other for a moment... When I realized that the others might've seen us kiss, I looked at their reflection from the mirror. They seem somehow worried or puzzled, at least none of them caught up on what just happened between Kido and I... When I returned my glance towards Kido, I see that her cheeks turned tantalizing red... I was also able to really look at the dress the attendant put on me- or rather, Kido's body. If anything, it fits her perfectly just the way I imagined it to be. For some reason, Kido starts fidgeting and somehow got the veil to cover her face...

"Hahahaha, now what are you trying to do? Pfft-" I say, trying my best to really stop laughing, especially that Kido got really annoyed. Involuntarily, my hands went up and brushed the veil off her face. Kido's eyes widened in surprise... and... her face somehow gets closer... and...

_"__-you may now kiss the brideeeeeeeeeeee"_

[Cue: throwing up innards outwards...]

"Mou... Takane-Sempai... you're such a mood killer..."

"pffftttt- I'm sorry- I just- I can't- My stomach!"

Kido, out of instinct of course, immediately pushed me away. It's a lie if I said I wasn't hurt- but. I wasn't really trying to kiss Kido earlier, right?

I cocked my head towards Takane's direction and flashed my ever-famous Cheshire grin, _"E-NE-CHWANNNN~" _

"Oh~ What is this Kano-san-" She asks with a grin, "_Are you challenging me?_"

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonus: After the Bridal Dress-up-<strong>

Marry: "Seto-kun, how did I look earlier?" (she meant the dress)

Seto: "k-k-k-k-kawaii..." (he means Marry)

Marry: "I know right!" (she meant the dress not herself)

Ayano: "Ehh? Really?!"

Shintaro:"That Chinese wedding dress didn't really suit you..."

Ayano: "EHHHHH? Didn't I look like a leading actress or some-"

Shintaro: "No."

Takane: "...w-w-w-what..."

Konoha: "...the wedding dress suits you..."

Takane: "t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks..."

Konoha: "You should let your hair down more often-"

Takane: "I'LL NEVER DO THAT FOR YOU!"

Momo: "Ku-ku-ku~ _So~_ Hibiya, how was my dress earlier~"

Hibiya: "It was so weird, Oba-san..."

Momo: "Eh?"

Hibiya: "No one would wear something like that for a wedding."

Momo: "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

Kano: "Kido's underwear was cute-"

*Random stop sign flies towards Kano's direction*

**-End-**

**Thnx for reading... to be honest, I think I like Momo's bridal gown most-**


	3. Prelude to the Drunken Party

**_Ugggghhhh... I updated the wrong file- sorry... The other one has some few things missing and all so... yeah... this chapter has all those missing edited parts... sorry... ughh... sorry... _**

**_Most of the content is the same, the lower part (Kido's POV), is the only real important thing added._**_ **If you decided to re-read it again, Thank you very much!**_

**_To those who gave reviews and decided to continue reading this story- Thank you very much! ( w ) Ughhh... The update's some filler or something 'cuz I got too busy to write- School stuffs like project and presentations... Anyway, I'll try to finish the next update faster-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Prelude to the Drunken Party<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV:<strong>

Today's the third day of the one week agreement, actually it is also the second day we're living _here _again, back into this old house... After escaping from the mall, (_Wait, why did we need to escape from the mall? Of course one of us gained too much attention by randomly running into a weird hobby store and got chased around by her fans.)_; Nee-san insisted that Kano and I should immediately move in or something because she misses us and all. Later on we plan to return to the base and get a few more things...

_How's my Life? _

Life has continued on comfortably. There are five of us in this old house now; Nee-san, Kano, Konoha, Hibiya and me. Nee-san's here because that's where she should really be; Konoha stays with us since he's lived here for the past two years and took good care of the house too; Hibiya's here because Hiyori invited him to spend his time here for the whole summer, and besides, if he returns to his folks now- he doesn't know if he won't get killed or something, _and so he says_.

Nee-san and I share the room just like when we were little- Kano can't join us anymore since he's a guy and not little, scratch that, he's still small not a kid anymore. Hibiya has a room for himself, and so does Konoha. There's some vacant room- basically that's where the shit dwells, two more fully-furnished guest rooms, Mom and Dad's room- The master bedroom, and lastly, the big laboratory which no one uses anymore.

The old base is still being used up until now. It houses three of the members of the Dan; Seto, Marry, and Ene. So basically, the Kisaragis stayed with their mom. Seto decided to be a working student and although we have a huge sum of money left by Dad, he wants to be independent and try to support himself and Marry, _whom he already promised to marry_.

He was able to propose in some way and he won't even tell! The next thing we knew, Marry had an engagement ring on her right hand and the two declared that they will tie the knot once Seto hits 20, _that's still three years away... _Ene stays there to make sure that nothing _indecent _happens between Seto and Marry andbefore the marriage itself occurs. Seto. _Indecent?_ Those are two words that can never be together, _heck, I never even thought that I'd end up using it in one sentence either!_ But, if it's Ene, there must be a reason why she combined the two in one sentence too, right?

"A male is a male, no matter how much you look at it- A guy will always have erotic thoughts and would want to do erotic things, no matter who they may be." She pointed as we were buying groceries for the Dan, or basically, _everyone_.

"C'mon Takane, it's _SETO_ we're talking about!" Kano says with a smirk, as he added a few snacks to the cart which I immediately discarded, left alone the strawberry pudding. The shit grins.

"I know it _is_ Seto and all... _BUT_- _Seto is a G-U-Y._" Ene replies, emphasizing that three-letter word...

"Mou, I have to agree with Takane-Sempai on this one..." Nee-san suddenly said, "Kousuke-kun is still a guy, of course he'll _want _Marry-chan...

"He even proposed long before he could ask her out on a date, for Pete's sake!" Ene adds, "-he just wants to do _that!_"

"Huh...?" Kano and I said at the same time, taking time to look at the two,

"Oh, c'mon! You two are already 17! You know what I mean!" Ene says with a pout,

"Yup!" Nee-san beams,

"What... do you mean, Takane? Nee-chan?" Kano asks hesitantly,

"It means what it means –Oh Konoha likes this, right?" Ene says as she lifted a pack of ready-to-eat kebabs, I shook my head and said that although he loves them, he kind of prefers the ones he sees being prepared or bought from the store already cooked and piping hot.

"Then we'll buy the ingredients and sticks! And later on find that old grill, and grill some kebabs ourselves!" Nee-san says ecstatically as she took a pack of barbeque sticks and various seasonings

"Eh? Why?"

"My _despedita, _or_ farewell party_ will be tomorrow or maybe even today- depending on what time and day Kousuke-kun will be available." She happily announced.

Shuuya pouts sadly and said, "Mou, it's like you've been here for only a three days-"

"She is-" I tried to cut in,

"Shush Kido- and now you're leaving us for real again?" Kano continues with a cheerless smile,

"Shuuya... not... that... cat-face..." Nee-san said as she covered her eyes dramatically with her favorite red scarf, and later on laughed, "C'mon, you guys know that I've already made this decision to start studying again... It was actually pretty nice of Dad to clear up my name before he really left..."

"We don't really know what he exactly did, especially that your... death got public and all, but... What's happened- happened. You should face the future and worry nothing at all 'cuz we're here to support your decision, ne, Kido?" Kano says, smiling widely,

"Of course- And it's for the best, right, Kano?" I say in agreement to him with a slight smile...

"Hm... I've been wondering, why is it that you two stopped calling each other by your first names?" Nee-san asks,

"Eh?" We both said in unison as we pondered over the question,

"'Cuz we sound cooler that way...?" Kano tries,

"E-VEN-SO! If it's around just us, I guess it's okay—righttttttt?" Nee-san points out,

"Yeah but-"

"Say it."

"But-"

**"Say it."** She demanded once again,

"Oh, c'mon-"

"It'll be just like when we were younger- Shuuya would always be like: _Tsubomi-chwan~ _and Tsubomi would always be like: _Shuuya-kun!_" Nee-san said as she reenacted not only our supposedly voice but even our supposedly facial expression.

"We didn't really use much honorifics to each other before." Kano and I deadpanned, to this Nee-san pouted much more.

"Mou! Fine then! Let's just hurry up and go to our base!" she says as she filled her basket with an angry load of meat and vegetables...

"Nee-chan, don't mix meat and veggies together, they'll smell bad..." Kano says as he separated the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's POV:<strong>

"But, c'mon! It was so cute back then!" Nee-chan pleaded once more as we were walking the route to our old base. She was trying to persuade Kido to call me _"Shuuya"_ again. I already raised my hands in defeat and started calling Kido _'Tsubomi'_ again, but Kido just won't bulge and call me _'Shuuya'_ once more! It's kind of disappointing, but; Oh weeeellll! It's kind of expected anyways~

To try and change the discussions, I tried raising another topic;

"Ne, Nee-chan, Tsubomi, Takane..." I say, adding a dramatical pause- as if to add some effect, "_If_ we were to return and see Seto-kun and Marry-chan doing something _indecent_-"

"Kano. **Don't you dare,**" Kido starts as she also gives me a warning glare, plus a calculating look!

"Eh?" I say, raising a brow, "Don't dare to do what? Tsubomi?" -challenging her. It gives off the desired effect; glinting eyes, twitching eyebrows, a forced smile, fumes coming out of the ears and an intimidating aura growing behind her! Pfft-

"Ma, ma- You Two!" Nee-chan intervenes with a pout, "And Shuuya! Stop making fun of Kousuke that way! Eh- the keys aren't here?" She says as she raises the the number '_0', _one of the numbers infront of the door in the middle of _'1' _and_ '7', _some small compartment where we usually hide the keys,

"Ah! Seto and Marry must've returned already!" I say as I went infront of her and turned the knob, "See~ I wonder what they're doing~"

"Kano!"

"Shuuya!" Kido and Nee-chan said with a sigh and a forced smile respectively,

_"Pfffffttt-"_ I act as if I was trying to muffle my laughs, showing that I'm amused with their expressions, and opened the door, revealing a Marry on top of a Seto on a couch. The door closed itself immediately before anything could settle up nicely and before the two individuals could notice our presence.

**_"K-KANO—YOU BASTARD!" _**Kido shouts as her fist dives into my stomach. The only thing I could do was express the pain I got from the impact. I haven't even slightly recovered when, Nee-chan says;

"Shuu-ya-kuuuuunnnnnn~" in a sing-song voice as she approaches me, "**WHAT DID YOU DO?~**" she says as she wraps her red scarf around my neck, strangling me without much effort-

"I-I... swear..." I tried saying, "...not... me..."

The only one in my companions who didn't react in a way that was so eager to kill me was, surprisingly- Takane. She was just looking at the door and doing nothing. Then she suddenly speaks,

"Is it just me or I hear Marry whimpering and calling out Seto's name...?" silence was our only answer to her question, _"Goddamnit,"_ she mutters barely under her breathe as she barges in the apartment.

"O-Oy!"

"Ah! Welcome back! Takane-san!" Seto greets Takane and us, Marry nods slightly and didn't dare to raise her head from her hands. She's clinging so much to Seto that it's so cute! But that's not what in hand today! They're still in such position...

"OI... What are you two doing, huh..." She says, approaching the two,

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-stop!" Marry suddenly shrieks, "a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a... ...roch...ish der..." she whispers barely audibly,

"Huh? Marry- What are you... _GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What the HECK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFF! GET IT FUCKING OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!_" She suddenly started shouting and swiveling in a frantic motion,

"What happened...?" Konoha asks, suddenly appearing beside me,

"Eh? Konoha-kun?!" Nee-chan sputters, her eyes widening, suddenly she was beaming at her two sempais, Takane- clinging unto Konoha like crazy and Konoha keeping Takane steady... But, why is Takane trembling so much,

"Uhm... Ene, What's-" Kido starts,

She mumbles something impossible to hear,

"Hmm? Nani?" I ask cocking my head sideways,

"A-ahh..." Seto starts, "You see, there's this cockroach that's been bothering Marry for a while- it won't leave and I don't want to-"

_"Kill it." _Marry and Takane said at the same time,

"Eh...?" Seto states blankly

_"Kill it before it lays eggs." _Takane says with much... passion in her eyes, _"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _she shrieks as the insect appeared from under her,

"Wakatta." Konoha says as he stomps his feet to the floor, missing the insect by an inch- it seems to have dodged!- and started flying... around... literally...

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"_ Marry shouts, clinging much more to Seto when it flew to their direction,

_"KILL IT! KILL IT!"_ Takane shouts hysterically, "_KILL THAT BROWN 'FEELING **BUTTERFLY**' CREATURE **NOWWWWWW!**_"

"Wakattemasu." Konoha says with more conviction and seriously did better in trying to kill the vermin,

"W-w-w-wait! I'll try asking the cockroach-san to leave politely-" Seto starts only to be cut by Marry,

"d-d-demo... you've been doing that ever since earlier!" Marry says as tears roll down to her cheeks,

_"Kyaaaa!"_ Nee-chan shrieked when the frigging insect flew to our direction, for some reason my hand jolted to the lowest part of Kido's sleeves...

"srsly..." she mutters, "...still can't get over your fear for roaches..." and reenacts her famous facepalm as I gave her my trademark Cheshire grin...

Then the insect flew to us once more, this time exited the apartment- but Konoha still followed it. And with a smash of a newspaper-

**_-Kersplat. _**

Did he kill it? _Lol, no_, he missed the cockroach again by a millimeter and it somehow escaped...

Konoha turns to us and says, "I... created a crater on the concrete... again..."

**_"EHHH?!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV:<strong>

_Later on we decided to gather everyone for-_

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh?! Today's party is a farewell party?!" Momo exclaims, "But Ayano-chan! You just got here!"

"Well, that's because-"

"I know right, but she just won't listen!" Ene buts in, cutting off whatever Nee-san was trying to say,

"But I-" Nee-san tried explaining, but the two other girls kept agreeing that it was kind of unfair and that they were only able to be with Nee-san for a few matter of hours. The latter kept on gawking that the HikiNEET couldn't take it anymore and spoke,

"Ayano needs to learn everything she missed in two years with a time frame of only two months... It's probably for the best for her to use all of the free time she has to study before she enters her senior year... The least we could do is help her, you know..."

"Hai..." Momo and Ene says passively, Nee-san smiles and thanks Shintaro for covering her up. Then, she stands up,

"Yos! So that we could finally start eating- let's have a toast!" Nee-san says as she raises a fork... which pierces a... croissant.

"Nee-chan! You're doing it in the wrong way!" Kano says with a smirk as he took hold of the fork and removed the croissant, replacing it with some toasted bread,

"I stand by corrected." Nee-san with a nod.

_"TO HELL WITH THIS! IT'S STILL WRONG! BAKA!"_ Shintaro shouts as he took the fork away from Nee-san. The others bursted into laughter.

"Eh... You don't need some toast when you invite everyone to _'have a toast'_?! That's weird!" She exclaimed, surprised, as Shintaro crash-coursed her. And then she smiles, "Then is it okay for us to have a real one?"

"Huh?"

"Nee-chan~ I brought the wine~" Kano says as he returns, "You could've told me earlier about this! If you did- we won't need that diversion!"

"...Diversion?" I ask, dumbfounded. The others turned to Nee-san who's grinning just like the idiot.

"Let's have a toast!" She says, removing the cork casually and pouring the wine on some amazing pyramid of wine glasses that I failed to notice earlier on. _Or maybe, that was _that pyramid under some tarpaulin or cloth_ earlier on that Nee-san declared was a surprise,,,?_

"That's nice- but the rest of us here are underage, _genius_." Ene snaps as Ayano started distributing the glasses to all of us,

"Does it matter? C'mon, it's just _us_- and we're just going to drink a little~" Nee-san says with a wink as she hands over Hibiya half a glass of wine. Hibiya, after being teased a little by Momo, gingerly took the cup and glared at it.

"Just... a little..." Shintaro says as he accepts the glass from Ayano, who beams happily as he did so. _Makes me wonder if she placed anything in it- she probably didn't, right?_

"Unless you beg for more~" Kano teases, making Shintaro flash an expression of disgustment. Nee-san gives Seto and Marry their own glasses, while Kano approaches me and motions to give me a glass,

"Would you rather drink half of it or are you gonna drink all of it?" He asks me, I simply shrugged and took the glass he was offering,

"I'll take it."

"Yos! Now- Let's have a toast in celebration for Seto and Marry's Engagement-" The aforesaid couple blushes a deep tad of red, making the party cheer for them, "-Momo-chan's album debut!" Momo smirked as we congratulate her and as Hibiya glowers at her. "-My return to this world and my return to school, _and lastly_-" She says stopping dramatically, winking at Shintaro's direction, making him realize what she's about to say and run towards her, "Shintaro and My Engagement Pwartttttyyyy-" Shintaro barely covered Nee-san's mouth when she dropped the bomb,

"Eh?"

"E-EHHHH?!" Momo, Hibiya and Ene exclaimed, Konoha was clapping along with Marry who was beaming happily, Seto looks dumfounded and later on smiles at the couple and joined the two in clapping, and I was smirking at the blushing couple who is now the center of the attraction.

Then I remembered, _Kano_. I immediately gazed to where he was a while ago, but he wasn't there anymore...

Suddenly there was confetti—_everywhere,_

"O-ME-DE-TOU!" Kano shouted as he continuously poured the confetti and strings and all from the highest peak of some ladder, he was smiling like crazy. The others laughed happily at his idiocy as I smiled...

_'Smiled'_ I said... but really, it was _forced_...

_What are... his true feelings about what just happened...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kano' POV:<strong>

I slowly sat up, feeling my head somehow rocking at the motion, that's when I noticed. I'm not 'me', I'm in Kido's body.

_"Finally~ The sleeping Beauty awakens! Ne, ne, Tsubomi- are YOU having a hangover?" _Kido says with a bow as she mocks my current state. My head hurts so bad that I scowled involuntarily.

"Stop acting like a princess Kano..." she whispers as she kissed my lips. I felt that tingling sensation again, this time longer and lingering. We immediately swapped bodies and before me was Kido's messed up image... _My head still feels the same... So even _I _was having a hangover..._

"Rubbing your temples will help reduce the feeling..." she suggests, I tried it and felt some relief, "Kano... do you remember anything that happened last night...?"

I pondered over the question for a little while, "I think we got drunk. That's all I can remember..." I answered,

"Ughh... Are you serious...?" she asks staring at me, she pinches my ear for a while, guess she can't punch since she feels unsteady.

"I am. Can't deceive you right now, my head hurts so much..."

"You're pretty honest today..." She says, releasing my poor ear, the pain helped in clearing my mind though, a little, "Ughhhh... too many shits are happening..." She says as she started rubbing her head too,

"Hmm... What happened...?" I say, relaxing on one of the chairs,

"First thing in the morning I woke up with a hangover and inside your body- after that I realized that we're sleeping in one room, my old room... I tried kissing you when you were still asleep, but we still didn't swap bodies... then you woke up and you know what happened..."

"Ahh... we must've kissed when we were drunk... So we can't swap bodies when the other person is asleep, huh..." I replied.

_We must've kissed when we were drunk... We were sleeping side-by-side too... We swap bodies whenever we kiss... We got drunk and slept on the same bed and can't remember anything._

The realization seemed to have sunk into Kido as well. We checked ourselves and sighed with relief when we found out that we're fully clothed.

"Tsk. Takane must've taken advantage of us last night... and somehow got the two of us kiss..." I said scratching my head, making my bed head look worse.

"King's game. Most probably _that _game..." Kido says, glaring at the ceiling. I laugh a little and stopped when I realized... Kido has some _marks_ on the area of her collar bone...

"What..." She asks groggily, looking down at herself, seeing what I'm seeing.

_What the fuck happened last night..._

"Ah! You guys are awake!" Marry says as she enters the room, Kido immediately zips up the track suit under her hoodie and muttered a greeting.

"Marry... do you remember what happened last night?" I ask slowly, Marry frowns and shakes her head,

"No one seems to remember!" she states, "But Ene-san was somehow able to record a video last night! She hid a camera and we've decided that once the two of you are awake, we'll watch! Ah! If you guys are okay now, let's go..." She lowers her head before she went away- but that isn't enough to cover the pint of pink in her face.

_"What the fuck happened last night..."_Kido wonders aloud as she covered her face with her two bare hands

_"Why the fuck is there a video..."_I brood over as I limped on the chair I'm sitting on...

* * *

><p><strong><em># # # #<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The Camera was no HIDDEN Camera... If anything, it was infront of the drunkards' plain sight and the whole video is being recorded by one.<em>

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Hibiya laughs as he tumbles backward. Momo fainted earlier on because of laughing too hard... Shintaro desperately tried to hide his trembling figure behind a very small throw pillow. Takane can be said to be in a "similar" situation, except that she's trembling because she's laughing so much and because she's squeezing the content and cotton out of the poor pillow. Ayano was patting one of Shintaro's hands and had ridiculously wrapped her red muffler around her face- but, seriously, it was able to muffle her laughter from within the wrap. Konoha, as usual, wore a nonchalant expression but had a kebab dangling on his mouth. Kano had his mouth covered with duct tape and was strapped to a chair with a rope, but it is quite evident that he's laughing. Seto and Marry were laughing too, while Kido, is nowhere to be '_seen'._

**_In the screen, Shintaro and Kido were singing a duet. They were singing "Children Record"... they're good at it but... the way they're performing it is such out of character... _**

Shintaro, for some reason, looked so cool in the video- and damn, who would've thought that his shaky NEET voice could sound so good when he's singing? Also, his usual HikiNEET demeanor changed- as if he's possessed by some performer as he performs infront of the camera. Kido, as expected had a very cool voice, but unexpectedly, can act like an idol. She was winking, pointing her hand upwards, shaking her hips and all. _Momo 'died' on that part._

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—OH MY GOD- OH MY GOD-" _Takane covered her mouth as Konoha enters the scene. Everyone kept silent as Konoha in the video grabs a spoon and joined the two in singing. Everyone gaped at how good he was in singing. Though he still moves lazily as usual, his vocals aren't as lazy.

**_Kido disappears for a while and reappears after a few moments. With Kano._**

"Eh?" Kano tuned in to the video more, and sat near Kido who finally reappeared in the living room too. The two both showed curiosity, knowing that it might explain _something_.

**_In the video, Kano looked really grumpy- glaring every now and then. He was pretty unrecognizable. Seems like liquor, like alcohol, could also bring that mask of his off._**

"pfft-" Momo covered her lips before her laughter could fully escape.

**_With a groan Kano disappeared, or rather, left the camera's view. Kido pouted cutely and followed wherever he went._**

"Pfft- that _pout _tho_- Ack! _sorry Kido..."

**_The next one to appear on the screen was Takane. _**

Color was drained from Takane's face, her laughter ceased, her mouth slowly curved into a small gape.

**_The Takane in the video was dancing like crazy and seriously, most of the others were not able to stop laughing. Basically Konoha was the only one still wearing a neutral expression. Later on Takane dragged the silent android infront of the camera and sang so off tune while Konoha just kept pumping his fist upward everytime Takane yells something like 'Yeah!' or whatever,_**

_"Fuck-shit back-firing goddamn-" _Takane muttered as she buried her face in her palm and s as the crowd off screen does the same too- laughing and cheering.

**_The so-so continued until Takane moved the camera's view- pointing it away from them, showing Ayano on Shintaro's lap kissing sloppily and passionately. _**

That caught a greater reaction from the crowd, Momo and Hibiya backed off from the screen with a huge exclamation point and question mark above them, Marry let out a fangirl shriek as Seto sat there with his mouth wide open, Takane was speechless, Konoha's kebabs finally reached the floor, Shintaro and Ayano were speechless and as red as the color red could be, Kano was quite silent and Kido went really red.

**_The pair finally took notice of the camera being pointed towards them. Ayano turned so red and quickly redrew herself from Shintaro. Shintaro groaned when Ayano moved away from him and glared at the camera pointed at them- Ignoring Ayano's protests, he pulled her into a deeper kiss- making everyone cheer wildly and louder._**

"Pfffttt– Master– Aggressive aren't we~" Takane teases as she threw a pillow towards Shintaro, Shintaro was hit squarely in the face and wasn't even given enough screen time to react.

**_"King's Game! King's Game!" Two people shout from behind the camera- Hibiya and Momo..._**

"So we seriously did play that game..." Kido mutters nonchalantly as her palm reaches a spot in her forehead,

**_Someone else cheers, "Let's Play! Let's play! Let's Plaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" that someone was dragging someone too. Kano, who groans in pain._**

**_Upon seeing Kido so lively, Ayano stood up_****_– of course she's still under Shintaro's tight embrace and called everyone else to join. Kido dumps Kano beside her, Hibiya and Momo settles around the coffee table comfortably, Seto carries Marry in a bridal style to the center too, and after being able to set up the camera, Takane took a seat between Ayano and Konoha with a happy grin..._**

**Kido's POV:**

Before anything else could be seen, Ene turned off the TV set- making everyone growl-and then suddenly, everyone was _moaning_ in pain...

_Turns out that our hangover still hasn't ended... And god... It feels worse than how it felt earlier in the morning... _

As I look around, I see that most of us are feeling it too. Kano has a neutral expression on, seems like his hangover is starting to affect him again. Hibiya was lying on the floor and agonizing on his headaches, I pity him because although he drank the least compared to all of us, he seems to be the one most affected by the hangover. Momo seemed somehow 'okay' but has a slight disgruntled expression on her face. Shintaro seems... a tad better than Hibiya. Nee-san was actually okay but was pretty worried about Shintaro, _makes me want to wonder whether she really got drunk last night or not_. Konoha was the only one who really is unaffected- but is 75% more passive than Takane, for the first time in her original form, seems to be the healthiest one in the room.

"...I anticipated something like this to happen..." Ene states with a facepalm, she mumbles things like; _should've known, ugh- kids; people who don't know how to drink..._

_"But it's not like you know how to drink, right?" _I deadpanned. Ene scowls at me- she doesn't_ scowl_ at _me- And then I notice something else; I'm in Shintaro's body._

**_WHAT. THE FUCK. HAPPENED._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah... sorry for my mistake... I didn't notice it until I read my copy again for some inspiration for the next chapter... I'm sorry... I was so sleepy that I went like 'Finally done. (project) What the heck- it's already 5 AM- Oh shit, my update- Oh fuck it I'm sleepy' and updated in a rush so that I could have some sleep...<em>**


	4. I'm a Guy for Fck's Sake

_**Hi.**_

_**I'm not gonna make a lame-ass excuse on why I didn't update for so long...**__ but I did place some at the bottom A/N..._

_**For those who continued reading this, thank you XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: I'm a Guy for F*ck's Sake<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ayano served everyone ketchup smiley's on some medicine-infused-omurice platter along with large rays of sunshine and her own smiles to her seriously awkward companions. Though she had some small headache herself, she said that at least a person or two have got to function in the house. Kido helped her, after either glaring or threatening them to eat, the others took a bite and either felt better or threw up the lather with the liquor that got trapped in their system. After eating, Shintaro sips his cup of coffee quietly. It was a surprise to everyone that he didn't drown himself in soda so early in the morning. <em>Well, who wouldn't be surprised when part of his diet is basically glugging an average of 99 cans of soda in a daily basis? <em>Konoha, as expected, was still gobbling up most of the platter without batting an eye. Takane was glaring at her own plate intensely, pushing the leftovers with her fork inside the plate and later on pulling them in before it could fall. Seto was coaxing some food into the dazed albino who was secretly imaging lots of BL fantasies and _'what-if-last-night-something-like-'_. Momo nursed her head ache with some pain killers along with some orange-lime, peach-mango, chocolate-mint drops she swallowed beforehand to make the medicine's taste more tolerable. _Even with Momo's taste buds, medicine tastes like medicine—and hell, even a small pill tastes that __**bad**__! _Hibiya seems to be asleep on his seat, but not that much… he _'wakes up'_ every so often whenever that bile in his system threatens to be thrown up—well he isn't the only one in the room experiencing that. Kano, who threw up most and managed to worry both Ayano and Kido so much, had his face down on the dining table and protested strongly against seconds—reasoning that it will only make him throw out most of it.

"_Heh…"_ she says in a bored tone, "I didn't expect you to be such a wimp when you're having a hangover, _Kano–san_~" Takane ends with a smirk,

"_Shut up."_Kano growled, _"I don't want to hear that from the virus who corrupted the video because one of the so called 'King' ordered it…"_

"A certain someone said that '_a king's order is absolute.' _Right?" She reasoned out and started to stretch her arms upwards, "I wasn't able to get much blackmail material… you should at least be happy about that" she mutters,

"Hey, be happy that we don't have much against you aside from _that _dancing scene." Shintaro says with a smug grin,

"_I WAS DRUNK!" _Takane shouts back, blushing furiously and thankfully she wasn't in the mood to flip tables.

"Ma, ma! All that goes well, ends well!" Ayano chirps happily,

"How did yesterday night ended well—moreover… whatever possibly happened most likely didn't really went smoothly… Hell, I can't even remember what happened!" Hibiya mutters, because of this Momo caught him in a headlock and told him to just go and shut up-

But Hibiya stated something that everybody else had in mind, _especially Kido, Shintaro, and Kano…_

* * *

><p><em># # # #<em>

* * *

><p>"So basically… Kido's in my body, Kano's in Kido's body, and I'm in Kano's body. I see… <em><strong>WELL TO HELL WITH THAT! I DON'T SEE HOW THIS IS EVEN POSSIBLE! HECK – I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION I'M IN RIGHT NOW!" <strong>_'Kano' spat as'Kido' gave him lopsided grin, 'Shintaro' glared at 'her' intensely.

((Well, _you _could somehow get the picture; Kano's in Kido's body, Kido's in Shintaro's body, and Shintaro's in Kano's body.))

"It means what it means~" the real Kano says while shrugging nonchalantly, earning a hit in the head,

"…just shut up…" the real Kido muttered.

"Oh fuck that, the way I'm hearing Kido's voice so _girly _and my very own voice right infront of me –_ creeps the hell out of me_…" the real Shintaro says as he cringes away from the two.

"You don't say, it's hard for me too you know!~." Kano pouted

"It's all hard for the three of us..." Kido deadpanned. "Face it Kisaragi, you somehow got involved a three-way swap-shit-something with me and Kano."

"How is shit even possible!" Shintaro groaned, throwing his hands to the air

"The same way you and Nee-chan getting married is possible." Kano blurts, earning a glare from Kido and an exasperated sigh from Shintaro, he simply shrugs, "Meh, just go with the flow?"

"_HOW COULD I __**'GO WITH THE FLOW'**__ WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WE SWAPPED BODIES?! AND HELL! IT EVEN SEEMS POSSIBLE THAT YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO TO SWAP US BACK!" _

The deceiver threw a lopsided grin and glanced sideways towards Kido as he opens his mouth, before words could even escape his lips, Kido ran towards him and clamped his mouth shut. _Desperately._

This confused the HikiNEET more, making him eye them suspiciously.

"So you guys _do_?"

"Yes~/No!" The two said/shouted at the same glares, Kano grins, Shintaro stares.

"Well… let me tell you that _that _isn't very simple – it m-may be simple for other's b-but…" Kido speaks up, glancing between Shintaro and Kano, "It's-it's just..."

Kano takes the hint and chuckles, "Sorry Shintaro-kun, it's just hard to explain."

"...m'kay then, I'll give you a day to explain the details on me... but if we don't change now, you guys do understand that we have to act as each other for a whole day, right?" Shintaro says, stating their new predicament. The three stared at each other,

Kano snaps his fingers and grin, "It'll be easy! Kido just needs to act the same- except she need to be more negative and more passive- and of course, more socially awkward- and she can pass as a 'Shintaro'"

"_-HEY!" _the other two shouted,

"-I just have to act as aggressively-passive, utmost caring, loving, cuuuttteee to bwe wa Kwidooo" Kano points out as Kido pinches/pulls his cheeks,

"No shit, but I need to act as _you_, Kano. So how the hell do _I _do _that_?" Shintaro reminds them.

"Just be the crap 'Kano' is, the little shit who keeps bugging _'Kido', _makes bullshitty jokes, be the person who you and anyone else never want themselves to be, that simple." Kano deadpanned.

"How can you demean yourself so apathetically..." Kido glares, hating how the lil' shit is being a lil' shit again and the fact that all he said was kinda true.

"...try using my powers...?" Kano suggests, "activate it the way you activate yours."

"Well... it's kind of complicated..." Shintaro says as he scratches the back of his head,

"How complicated?" Kano questions as Kido raises a quizzical brow,

"I have to shove a pair of scissors to... _your throat?_" Shintaro attempted explaining,

"_I'll DIE that way._"

"Maybe do it the way Kano does?" Kido tried,

"Well, how do you do it?"

"...I just... do?" Kano shrugs, Kido gave him a tired look and Shintaro gave it some thought,

"So... I just have to think it and I could do it?" he inquires,

"Well, now that I think of it... yeah..." Kano confirms,

"We can... pull it off, I guess..." Shintaro sighs,

"We somehow passed earlier morning, so... we probably can, right?" Kano grins a little, "Since I'm pretty much the observer of everyone, I'll tell you every single thing that might come handy about the person we currently are!"

"Okay, so while we're at it... teach me how to use this." Kido says as she blushed, faced the other side, and as she pointed downwards,

"..." Kano and Shintaro stares downwards to that direction, _"AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH __**THAT**__?!"_

* * *

><p>"you gave me a heart attack earlier... <em>when you asked us<em> _how to pee_..." Kano says as they sauntered into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He got some water for himself and also gave some cola to Kido, who scowled at the can. "C'mon, _you're_ the soda addict today..."

"It's not that... what else would I mean when I asked you how to use 'it'?" Kido says as she opens the soda can and takes a sip, "That's the only question I could ask right?"

"But you already know how to use it, right? Cuz we've been like this for some time now and..."

"I needed to act as someone who has no idea how to be a guy, or are you willing to share to Shintaro about _this._" Kido says gesturing their lips. Kano pouts and proceeds into gulping the water he has in hand.

"Well, either we do or we stay like this for life." Kano points out.

"...it's just_..._really awkward to..." Kido admits,

"Well, aside from trying to explain things to him, we should probably think about_... what really happened._" Kano shrugs and Kido nods as the two tried figuring out a hole out of this loop.

"Considering that I am in your body right now might mean that we've swapped first hand... then, Shintaro kissed you... or you kissed...him... and you guys...swapped... and... _shit_." Kano starts,

"_...and to swap back... we* have to kiss... Shintaro"_ Kido ends,

The thought made Kano embrace the wall and Kido to cringe.

"_...shit. the idea makes me wanna throw up_… _damn no, I don't want to kiss him." _Kido massaged circles on her temples. Simply thinking about it makes it feel as if the hangover never really dissipated.

"_...goddamn it… I certainly don't want to think about it...but... Kido kissing Shintaro? Me kissing him?!" _Kano would've laughed so hard at the idea if only the situation wasn't associated with them…

"..."

"..."

"..."

"One of us have to kiss him." Kano states.

"I don't want to..." Kido looks at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Either your mind rots while using _his _body to kiss _him_ or _your_ body gets tainted with _his_ lips." Kano scowls, "One of us _have _to kiss _him._"

"...then... _you_ kiss _him_! I seriously don't want to!" Kido hisses, shutting Kano up. But of course, he gave a comeback a little afterwards,

"...you want _me_ to kiss _Shintaro? Me_ who's currently in _your body_ right now? _ME?_ _Suuuure,_ I'll get _my _body back but Shintaro will claim yours and you will _still_ end up kissing him in the end. _Twice, _I might add, both physically and mentally if that makes any sense!" Kano spats, smirking up until he notices how much Kido was shaking infront of him,

"_I told you... I really don't want to..._" Kido groans in distress, Kano offers a weak smile and takes a deep breath,

"Welp. Can't help it, can we?" He says as he grabs Kido by the collar and gave her a small peck on the lips. When they immediately separated, Kido saw the colors on _Shintaro's _face and somehow felt the blush creeping up at her own face too. It was awkward seeing a face she wasn't really used to see up that close, _to kiss even,_ and she realized how weird and awkward every shit is and pushed Kano away from her a little.

"...Thanks." Kido whispers as she disappeared to her room.

Kano scoffs, smiling a little, "The things I do for you... You don't know how much a pain it is to see 'Shintaro' acting as 'you'... I'm a guy for fuck's sake and I... have to... kiss..."

..._another guy yet again..._

And after saying that and thinking it through, he realized how deep the shit he's stepping on is...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imagine Marry, seeing that. XD<strong>_

_**Wait, wait... what if... Ayano saw that.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

***Kido used the term 'we' cuz either of them has to kiss Shintaro, duh, it's not like both of them have to kiss him. ((OMG! OMG! I finally nailed it—found a good explanation that isn't too simple but not too hard to understand and not really confusing at all! ))**

**Cuz I could say;**

"_Kido in this shitty part meant that she, currently in Shintaro's body, needs to kiss Shintaro, who in this time is currently in Kano's body, so basically: Kido kisses Shintaro (mentally?) = Shintaro kissing Kano (physically?)... or vice versa"_

_**Or,**_

"_I dunno what pronoun I should use, 'we' sounded fine so I just went with it."_

_**Or I could say in the A/N note next chapter if anyone ever notices that Kido used the word 'we' instead of 'I' and comments that it bothers them and that it srsly bothers them to the point that I should edit such a very small minuscule mistake.**_

"_Oh, I didn't see that, that's a typo, lol, please ignore that. I have no time to change that"_

**...I should've went with explanation 3... shouldn't I... meh, the one I used does seems more practical, doesn't it?**

**(Actual reason for not updating this story, I dunno how to explain every single part of this shit and I'm starting to get very confused myself while writing this story so I ended up with writers' block... and lived my life**

_Real reason: I forgot my password for this account and just recently remembered it..._**)**

**_Still, I can't promise fast/regular updates... I'm really sorry..._**


End file.
